The present invention relates to a packing unit for mass-transfer columns that consists of a basic flat piece with several parallel and adjacent slits that terminate short of the border on each side, with the sections between the ends and the slits and between the slits themselves bent out in opposing curves.
Packing units of this type are known and have proved to be effective in mass-transfer columns. When, however, the packing unit rests with its longitudinal axis horizontal or when it stands vertically, there are relatively few edges available for the liquid to drip from and the gases can flow through the packing unit relatively smoothly. If this is not taken into consideration, the pressure loss will be relatively high and the bordering tendency relatively powerful in packing made out of units of this type.